Sailor Sun-The story of Princess Sunbeam
by EmpressAnime
Summary: When Lita is shopping she meets Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun is the future Princess Sunbeam. When the Negaverse reappears, will the Sailor Gang and Princess Sunbeam be able to banish them once and for all?


Sailor Sun. . .The story of Princess Sunbeam

Lita is shopping when she meets Sailor Sun. Princess Sunbeam is Sailor Sun in the past. When the Negaverse reappears can the Sailor Gang banish them once and for all with the help of Princess Sunbeam?

Disclaimer: Ok. Here's something I put together to help you understand the story. 

Japanese Name: Amaterasu

English Name: Delilah

Last Name: Lino

Age: 15

Element: Compassion

Cat: Lokolo

Attacks: Sun, Golden Rays shower! Sun, Compassion arrow shoot!

Hope you understand it! I made up a new era. Sailor Moon Universals 

Chapter one: The Fight

Lita was window shopping on the sidewalks of Tokyo. It was late April and Lita wanted to get something special for Luna's birthday. She stopped in front of a store called "Fragrance Heaven." Bottles of cheap perfume were displayed in the window. Lita decided to go in, but she caught herself. "What would Luna want to do with a bottle of perfume?" She wondered out loud to herself. "Oh well, I won't get it for Luna, I'll get it for my self." She went inside and found that a lot of people were shopping at there. Lita scanned the walls of the shop for rose scented perfume. She found some next to the lily scented perfume. Lita charged up and began looking at bottles. Just then a fight broke out in the crowd. 

"Peach perfume isn't $7.89! I paid $5.36 just yesterday!" Shouted someone in the crowd to store clerk.

And the store clerk answered back with a few sharp words.

"We raised the peach perfume price because it has more perfume in it!"

"What a dirty excuse. You just want to make more money!"

"Why I ought a. . ."

The store clerk leaned over the counter and was just about to hit the lady who had shouted at him.

But a girl stopped him. "Can't you work this out?" She pleaded. "Lady, the perfume has more. Otherwise they wouldn't charge it higher. And you," She pointed to the store clerk. "Show a little more kindness to your customers." 

"Well, all right." Both the store clerk and the lady mumbled.

Lita caught up with the girl and finally got a good look at her. She wore black Capri pants and a white tank top with black stripes down the sides. She wore black ankle boots, and a thin silver chain was around her neck. It held three purple stones. She had light peach skin, and her glossy, golden hair was in a ponytail that had been tightly braided. 

"Hello," Said Lita politely. "I'm Makoto Kino, but you can call me Lita. 

"Hi," Said the girl. "I'm Amaterasu Lino, but you call me Delilah."

Lita glanced at Delilah's necklace and frowned. Now the stones were green. Now orange, now red!

"Delilah, how come your necklace changes colors?" Lita asked.

"It changes colors because it's a stone called Alexandrite. When I turn my neck it changes color." 

Lita had an embarrassed look on her face. 

"Um, I have a feeling that your shopping for a cat's birthday." Said Delilah.

"No kidding!" Said Lita amazed. "How did you know?"

"Well, I have a cat named Lokolo, and when I went shopping for his b-day present I had the same look on my face." Lita smiled. 

"Here." Delilah tossed Lita a small, blue muff with crescent moons embroidered on it.

"Thanks! It's perfect Luna will love it! Thanks Delilah!"

Delilah grinned and walked away. 

* * *

On the day of Luna's birthday, Lita wrapped the muff with midnight blue wrapping paper since it was Luna's favorite color. She had a blast of fun. And when Luna began open her presents she opened Lita's with a big surprise.

"Lita!" Luna cried. "Wherever did you get this? This belongs to Sailor Sun's cat Lokolo!" 

"You mean I met Sailor Sun!" Cried Lita.

"You might of." Said Luna. So Lita explained all about her Delilah's meet in the perfume shop.

When she was finished Luna was pacing back and forth. And finally she explained the whole thing.

"If Lita saw Sailor Sun then the Negaverse has reappeared!"

Did you like it? Please review! 


End file.
